


Don't like alphas

by iamglassfandom88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha x Alpha, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Neck Kissing, Oh Sehun-centric, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamglassfandom88/pseuds/iamglassfandom88
Summary: Any thoughts the dark haired wolf had previously had in his mind were all gone, everything being consumed by the hot breath across the sensitive skin of his jaw and his desire to lick away the beads of sweat making their way down the others neck when he tipped his head back, eyes closed as he moved against Sehun. Sehun was enraptured with the wolf, the long line of his neck and the sharp angle of his jaw, the plush pillow-like look of his lips and the pleasure that he could see on his face as they moved together
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Don't like alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another a/b/o Sekai! Hope you enjoy! :)

_ ~Text written like this is all in Sehun's head~ _

* * *

The air was hot, sticky, and wet with heavy breathing. There was music pounding through the speakers, the beat setting pace for the many people locked in another's embrace, dancing. Betas, omegas and alphas rocking between one another along with the beat. 

Sehun had been at the bar, grabbing another drink before getting back into the fray of movement. It had been a few hours since his arrival at  _ Exodus _ with a couple of his friends, both of whom had abandoned him in their chase of other wolves, and the club was getting busier and busier. Sehun had been dancing for a while before leaving to get his drink, reluctantly pulling himself away from two  _ very keen  _ omegas he’d been dancing with, leaving the pretty things to dance together. He could see them now through the crowd of wolves, both locked in a dirty grind together with lips pressed firm against lips, gripping long hair in their hands. He heard himself let out a satisfied rumble, low in his chest as he thought about re-joining them, but he wasn’t so wholly interested in doing so once he saw other wolves moving in. He wanted someone else and he wanted them all to himself.

Despite the club being full of wolves from every secondary, it was quite hard to distinguish what they were, since the club was pumped full of scent blockers so that there would be no territorial disputes between alphas and no unjust claiming of omegas or betas or in the worst case, ruts and heats being triggered! You would only know what a wolf was, if they either told you, or you went outside as you were leaving together. It was normal to see alpha leaving with alphas, or betas and omegas doing the same and while Sehun had no problem with alphas being with alphas, it wasn’t something he wanted, he liked his omegas and his betas, it didn’t matter whether they were male or female, he wanted them either way and that was who he was on the lookout for that night. A nice, pretty, reasonable wolf to go home with to help satisfy his wants and his needs. 

It was easier to distinguish omegas from other wolves, since they were known for being skinnier, smaller and incredibly pretty; however, there were exceptions to that as you could get larger omegas though that tended to be the case with male omegas instead of females and in a club it was  _ very _ easy to spot an omega! Smaller wolves who would flirt and seduce their way into dancing with you, eager to please and eager to be liked– dancing against you, pushing themselves into your body so that you could feel everything and it was what Sehun wanted.

He had to move away from a few wolves getting too close when he didn’t want it, a couple of alphas who’d propositioned him but he respectfully denied their advances, still looking into the mass of people for that one  _ special _ wolf. 

Sehun never grew angry at wolves asking for his attention– he looked great so he flaunted it as much as he wanted. Taller than most, he caught eyes wherever he turned. Striking features, strong brows, defined jaw and cheeks– he was gorgeous. His body proportions were always praised, large shoulders, thin waist that was nice to clutch onto as he moved and he had long legs. He couldn’t help that he was gorgeous yet he knew how to work it to his advantage. Most other wolves just never caught his attention, they were all so desperate or plain or boring and that wasn’t something he’d waste his time on so he would always choose wisely when he was on the prowl.

There was a flash of pink somewhere towards his left, as he looked through the swarm of people, nursing his rather expensive drink to make it last, which caught his attention. Most people had plain hair, however seeing a bright pink head of hair was unexpected and already had Sehun interested to say the least. He was instantly on the move– leaving his drink on a table, moving through everyone with the intent to find the wolf with the pink hair. While he kept catching glimpses, he was never able to see them for more than a moment at a time and it was getting him frustrated.  _ ~How difficult can it be to find someone with bright pink hair?~  _ but finally he was able to put a face to the body.

The man was stunning! Tall, broad, beautifully golden and pink! His hair was pulled up into a bun, with small strands framing his face. The man was wearing a white, low sided muscle tee with blue-grey acid washed jeans,  _ ~My god is he sexy!~ _ All Sehun could see was golden skin and the glimpses of defined muscles. The man had a smirk written all over his face as he pushed up against another man, hands wrapped firmly around the boys stomach from behind as they pulled and pushed against one another. Sehun felt a rumble of jealousy flare up in his chest watching this man move with someone who wasn’t him, it should be him encased in his arms and  _ having things whispered in his ear! _

Sehun was considering going over there when the pink haired wolf caught his eye. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took in Sehun’s gaze on him. He became more animated with his movements against the other wolf, grinding close and mouthing at the wolf’s neck, yet he kept his eyes locked straight on Sehun’s and the wolf couldn’t look away. The other’s gaze was so piercing and it was hard to look away. 

The wolf did move away from the other man, leaning to press a whisper of an apology against the boy’s cheek, as he passed him off to another woman before moving towards Sehun. His body moved in time with the pulse of the music, every action he made seemed graceful and precise as he finally came to Sehun’s side. It was an immediate reaction when their bodies came together, Sehun’s linking around the man’s waist while his came to rest at Sehun’s nape, lightly resting on his shoulders. They swayed together at first, getting into a rhythm before putting any tension into it, even though neither of them took their eyes away from the other. The pink haired wolf was quick to change that once ‘Feel it’ by Michele Morrone began to play over the speakers, in a second, a thigh had been pushed in between his and the arms around his neck had moved to his hips, pulling him impossibly close, crotches pressed together as the pink haired wolf started circling his hips and pushing against Sehun. 

Any thoughts the dark haired wolf had previously had in his mind were all gone, everything being consumed by the hot breath across the sensitive skin of his jaw and his desire to lick away the beads of sweat making their way down the others neck when he tipped his head back, eyes closed as he moved against Sehun. Sehun was enraptured with the wolf, the long line of his neck and the sharp angle of his jaw, the plush pillow-like look of his lips and the  _ pleasure _ that he could see on his face as they moved together. The song changed, yet the pink haired wolf never stopped his close held gyrations against him.

They hadn’t even said a single word to each other yet Sehun knew that this was the man he was taking home, no questions asked. From the way the other man was acting, so confident, so in control, Sehun guessed he was a sexually confident beta; everything– everything about this man screamed confidence and  _ sex _ and Sehun was hooked already! He could hear himself moaning softly against the skin of the other man’s neck, having given in to his desire of tasting his skin and he could hear the pleased sounds the other man was releasing as he scratched his nails down Sehun’s back underneath his shirt– Sehun hadn’t noticed the man’s wandering hands but he liked it. 

One of the man's hands disappeared from Sehun’s back and gripped onto his hair, pulling his mouth away from where Sehun was mouthing at his collarbone, pulling him into a steamy kiss. The kiss was firm, sensual, full of tongue and teeth as they held onto each other, their hips never letting up in their grind. It was the beta who pulled away first, his hand still in Sehun’s hair, tugging gently, as he whispered against his mouth, ‘Wanna get outta here darlin?’ There was no hesitation from Sehun as he nodded his head, letting the beta pull him through scores of grinding wolves towards the exit, the bass of the music thudding in Sehun’s ears as he took in everything from the last 10 minutes. 

He was kissed again the minute they were outside, soft hands clutching at both the skin at the small of his back beneath his shirt, nails digging in slightly– and on his face, tracing a thumb over his cheek bone. Sehun was aroused, shockingly so, yet very happy to take this wolf home with him. For a wolf as gorgeous as this one, his scent was bound to be divine, so as they both pulled away to breathe, Sehun took in a large inhale of scent letting himself catch the scent of the other man. Instantly he was attacked with the scent of mulled wine and spices– the most mouth-watering scent he’d ever taken in… but as he took in another breath, he felt his brows furrow when he caught the tell-tale slight bitterness of an alpha…

The other wolf was leaning back in again, that confident smirk on his golden face, but Sehun took a step back, hand pushing the other  _ alpha _ away from him, causing the pink haired wolf to quirk his eyebrow, as the smirk dipped in confusion, 

‘What’s wrong darlin?’ He tried to step towards him again.

‘You’re an alpha; I don’t do alphas, I’m not like that!’ Saying that made the pink haired wolf grin, scoffing at Sehun, riling him up. ‘Oh darlin, I think you’re kidding yourself there and I’ll tell you why.’  _ ~A voice like silk and rich like honey.~ _ Sehun’s mind unhelpfully supplied, ‘ _ Everyone _ wants an alpha at least once in their life darlin.’ The alpha stepped forward, closing in on Sehun, his breath coming out as vapour in the cool night air. 

‘Everyone, whether they’re an omega, a beta… an alpha… they all have that one  _ special  _ alpha that they want more than anything else, even if it’s for only a second and right now— for you, an alpha who claims to not want other alphas, yet was _ very _ willing to push up against and grind on one on the dance floor– willing to go home with one… for now, for you– I think it’s me.’ He stepped back again, leaving Sehun breathing hard and feeling winded with a mixture of anger, arousal and confusion, ‘You’ve had your eyes on me the entire time, ever since you first saw me, I felt your eyes watching me— yet you don’t want an alpha, hmm, how curious baby…’ He grinned, tongue pressing teasingly into the back of his front teeth.

While Sehun was caught unawares in his head, thinking about what the other alpha had said, weighing up how he’d previously thought with how much he desired the other alpha, the man chose to step forward again and press another searing kiss against his lips, hands coming to hold possessively onto Sehun’s waist. Sehun couldn’t breathe, caught up in a wave of bewildering passion. He was putting everything into the kiss even though he had said he didn’t want alphas! 

The pink haired alpha pulled away abruptly, dropping his hands and stepping away with an amused smirk on his face. Sehun felt shell-shocked, his lips tingling as he gaped at the other man. There was a loud bang around the back of the club which distracted Sehun for a second, before he turned to face the alpha again– who was right near his face. ‘Alphas know how to handle alphas, I know how to handle you. I could make you feel better than  _ all _ the omegas in the world darlin, so... If you're ever curious, you want some fun, or you just want  _ me _ … give me a call! I’ll see you around darlin!’ With that, he pressed a quick kiss to Sehun’s jaw before turning around and striding off, hands shoved into his pockets and a  _ delicious _ sway in his hips, that Sehun couldn't turn his distracted eyes away from, until the wolf was gone. Sehun could swear he still felt the feeling of the other alphas lips on his own, feeling pink and bruised from the force of the kisses shared between them.

He was so confused, so confused that he barely registered his journey home to his apartment. He felt so warm, so hot, so  _ goddamn horny _ and nothing could relieve that feeling even after he’d finished himself off… twice!

He didn’t want an alpha! He’d never wanted an alpha in his entire life– God what was so different about this alpha? He didn’t know who he was, he didn’t even know his _ name  _ or number! 

Saying Sehun was confused couldn’t even cover how he was feeling. For days after going to  _ Exodus _ , he’d pondered over the other alpha, who he was, why he couldn’t stop his thoughts from going to the man with pink hair and golden skin. He remembered the firm, possessive touch of the others lips against his own and how warm his hands had felt against his skin and how much he’d  _ liked it _ … However, he couldn’t stop to dwell on it, he had a job and a life to get back too even with the dilemma thriving in his mind.

He was doing his weekly laundry, going through his jumpers, trousers, shirts and shorts making sure that there was nothing in his pockets before throwing them into the wash; he got to his trousers from  _ that _ night, expecting to find nothing in the pockets, he was careless just putting his hand in quickly before going to the other pocket, feeling something inside… He frowned, sure that he’d taken everything out on  _ that _ night but reached in and pulled out what had looked like a piece of folded paper. He unfolded the small square, expecting a receipt of some kind of drink, yet found himself shocked to see that it was a name and phone number. 

KAI: ****** *****

_ ~Jesus Christ, is this him!? When? How did he..? Fuck!~ _

That night found the dark haired alpha pacing throughout his house, thinking over and over about the small square of paper that was sitting on his coffee table, the name and numbers tormenting him, wanting him to use them. He was so confused, God only knows how much he’d thought of that alpha over the last few days but he still wasn’t sure about any of it. He’d never wanted an alpha, they’re scent did nothing for him like the soft, sweet scent of an omega or the neutral calming scent of a beta yet this alpha had smelled divine and he’d been hooked– he wanted to smell that again. He desired it so much! 

He  _ wanted _ that alpha.

It still took him a few tries before he finally gained the courage to message the number, he typed out a message and deleted it more times than he could count and felt embarrassed because of it. He was a strong, confident, well sort alpha but here he was struggling to type out a message saying _ ‘hey, wanna fuck!’ _ well, in a more formal way at least. He finally sent a message, simply asking if the other alpha… Kai wanted to meet up at some point. 

There was no reply for a couple of days, which had Sehun feeling a bit tense and his friends had begun to notice how distracted he seemed and how fixated on every notification his phone gave, he was. ‘Dude, what’s got you do uptight man? You’ve looked at your phone 15 times in the last minute.’ Junmyeon said, throwing the book he was reading onto the sofa beside him, giving Sehun his classic  _ ‘tell me now or regret it’  _ mum stare. Chanyeol sniggered and Baekhyun couldn't resist laughing at Sehun’s chagrined face. ‘Fuck. Fuck do you remember we went to  _ Exodus _ on Friday last week? And you and Luhan ditched me?’ Junmyeon nodded, Sehun huffed, picking at his fingers, ‘Well you know I was looking for someone to have fun with?’ Junmyeon nodded, ‘I found someone, we  _ danced _ , kissed but once we got outside, I realised he was an alpha…’ Everyone went wide eyed, ‘An alpha? You don’t do alphas though! Do you?’ Sehun shook his head to Chanyeol’s question, ‘No, not alphas, but there is something about this guy, I don’t think I have ever been so turned on before by anyone, even an omega in heat, but this guy… Jesus Christ,  _ fuck me…’  _ Baekhyun laughed, far too loud for the silence, ‘Dude you are so gone for this guy and an alpha at that! What’s his name?’ 

‘His name is Kai. I messaged him, however, I haven’t had a reply and I sent that message at least 2 days ago.’ Sehun said, definitely not pouting. Baekhyun, the annoying omega, chuckled from his place on Chanyeol’s lap, ‘Maybe it was a dud number. But honestly Sehun, what was so special about the guy! I mean, you’ve said it so many times that you have never wanted or liked an alpha– I mean you even tried kissing Chanyeol and  _ hated i _ t, so why is it any different with this guy?’ Sehun stood up, throwing his hands into the air as he started pacing, ‘I don’t have a fucking clue alright! His scent was incredible but there are many scents that are incredible but he was just, oh my God he was just… I don’t know! And now he won’t reply!’ Junmyeon smiled at his young friend, the older omega holding up Sehun’s own phone towards him, ‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that Hunnie. Looks like this Kai person just replied.’ 

Sehun all but leapt to grab his phone, ignoring all 3 of the other men in favour of unlocking his phone and finding the message. He felt his heart beating faster and his palms grew clammy as he read, 

_ ‘Hey Sehun, sorry for the late reply, work has been very hectic recently so I’ve barely been on my phone. Yeah I’d like to meet up at some point. How about Friday at mine for 6:30? I’ll provide the food. ;)’  _

He handed his phone to Baekhyun where he was making grabby hands for it, sitting stone still, as the two omegas and the other alpha in the room read the message, ‘Well there you go! You’ve got your reply, so are you going to go?’ Chanyeol asked, nudged Sehun after the alpha didn’t reply, knocking him back into reality. ‘Of course he’s going to go, he can’t instigate the conversation just to back out now! Come on Sehun reply, nownownow!’ Baekhyun thrust the phone back into his hand, urging Sehun with wide eyes. 

The dark haired alpha steeled himself, letting out a huff before typing out his reply.

_ ‘Yeah 6:30 sounds good. I’ll bring the drinks! See you then :)’  _

He was tempted to throw his phone across the room, yet he held the urge in, turning it off instead and shoving it in his pocket as his friends all laughed at him.

[FRIDAY]

He was nervous. Really, really nervous. For what? A hook-up? A date? He wasn’t really sure how this was all going to pan out but he only had an hour before he was supposed to be arriving at Kai’s house. He’d already showered and dried off but now he was more worried about what to wear, he had too many options but he finally narrowed it down to a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a silk green shirt; It was warm out so he didn’t pick out a jacket to take.

The drive over to Kai’s house had been around 20 minutes from Sehun’s place but he’d been nervous and left too early so he was now sitting in his car a few doors down from Kai’s house. He could see the lights in the windows but even looking at those made him nervous. He honestly felt sick thinking about it, something that never normally happened– Sehun had always been good with dates, hook-ups, he knew how to work them how he wanted to make them great moments but after his first encounter with Kai, he felt defenceless against the other alpha.

6:30 came quicker than he wanted, however, he put on a brave face, locked his car and walked to the front door. Knocking after a few hesitant moments. There was no answer for a few moments but Sehun could hear movement from inside before hearing the door unlock and open. 

Kai looked amazing! He was wearing a tight fitting dark blue t-shirt, with a pair of standard blue jeans, his pink hair was down and a bit messy but he looked insanely good.

He leant against the door frame, holding the door open as he looked Sehun up and down with undisguised lust, which had Sehun feeling far more confident and a lot more encouraged.

‘Hi… I brought some champagne’ Sehun silently cursed himself for sounding so affected when he spoke, 

‘Thanks darlin, come on in. Make yourself at home.’ The nickname had Sehun holding back a shiver of arousal, the pet name having been stuck in his head since that first night. He knew the pink haired alpha knew it affected him, he’d seen the man smirk as Sehun passed him into his house.

His house was neat, homey and nicely warm which made Sehun feel better about being there despite the butterflies in his stomach. Kai had taken the champagne from him and gone into the kitchen, telling Sehun to go ahead into the living room to get comfortable. He felt a bit awkwards walking through a stranger’s house, but he’d already kissed the guy multiple times so it really wasn’t all that weird. He stopped to look at a wall full of pictures; Kai and his family, Kai with some children, at his work, with friends– so many pictures to look at that showed small portions of Kai’s life and Sehun couldn’t help but smile as he glanced over them all, one after another.

Apparently he’d been so focused on the pictures that he hadn’t heard Kai come into the room, nor when he came to stand right at his back, wrapping two strong arms around him. It made him jump, before settling back into the other alphas embrace, letting Kai nose at his neck with a small sigh, ‘I never thought you’d message me, I thought I was being too hopeful. I’m glad you did though… I couldn’t stop thinking about you!’ The words were slightly muffled against his skin but the warm breath that was released with every word caused Sehun to shiver either way, ‘I thought you’d never reply and I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.’ Kai turned him in his arms so that they were facing each other, ‘I don’t understand why… I don’t like alphas….’ Kai grinned, ‘You’ve said so before, yet here you are, with me— an alpha.’ His grin fell back into neutral, as he looked from Sehun’s eyes, down to his lips and back again a few times, 

‘Can I kiss you?’ The words were whispered, nearly silent in their delivery but Sehun heard them, finding himself nodding slightly, without hesitation. And without hesitation, Kai leant in and kissed him; it was the same as the first kiss inside the club, hot and firm and oh so arousing. Sehun found himself grasping for purchase on the alphas shoulders and back, as he was slowly walked back into the wall, barely missing a couple of photo frames. Kai broke away from the kiss first, leaning his head down into Sehun’s neck as they both caught their breaths, ‘God I’ve been wanting to do that since I left you that night. God, your lips are perfect!’ Sehun blushed, really not used to being on this side of compliments and adoration, more used to being the one giving the compliments but it made a nice change. ‘Yeah me too, I couldn't stop thinking about it either.’ They were still whispering, Kai pressing Sehun into his living room wall, hands firm on his sides while Sehun was clinging onto his back and shoulders. 

The pink haired alpha brought his head up from its place in Sehun’s neck, looking straight into his eyes. They were dilated, black and focused on Sehun’s face, his lips, his collar bones, then back to his eyes, as though asking a silent question; Sehun tried to send a silent answer back and whatever he’d conveyed in his stare seemed to be what Kai wanted as he leant down to grab hold of Sehun’s thighs and lifted him so that Sehun’s legs were wrapped around his torso as Kai carried him through the house, pressing kiss after kiss against Sehun’s neck and collars until he was sighing in pleasure.

His body bounced as he was dropped onto Kai’s bed, lying in the middle of grey sheets , stretched out with his silk shirt ridden up on his torso and his legs spreading instinctively as Kai climbed on top of him, leaning down to kiss him again. Sehun, realised through all of that, that he could probably kiss Kai forever, it was soft and firm and sensual and he loved the feeling of his kisses. He tried following when Kai pulled back but the other alpha pressed his hands against his chest to keep him laid flat against the bed, ‘I promised you that I could make you feel good and I intend to keep that if you let me… What d’you say darlin, gonna let me make you feel good?’ Sehun replied by pulling Kai down with a grip on his hair to kiss him again, letting himself relax and enjoy what was sure to come.

[NEXT MORNING]

There was light in his eyes, that was the first thing Sehun realised as he opened his eyes. Light was slipping through a crack in grey curtains and lighting up a section of his face. The next thing he realised, was the feeling of a nice warm body against his naked back and around his waist. The third thing he realised was that he was sore but in every good way. He could feel breath against the back of his neck, making his hairs stand on end and he could feel the arm around his waist squeezing and releasing ever so often as though making sure he was still there. 

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was 7:19 but from the breathing behind him, he knew that he wasn’t going anywhere for a while, so he settled down again, pushing back further into the embrace he was getting, smiling to himself when the arm tightened even more and the body made a small whining sound in protest to all the movement. He also felt comforted, going back to sleep in such a warm embrace.

Something was touching his nose, something tickling him, which he wanted gone, lifting his hand to rub his hand over his face, coming into consciousness to the sound of a raspy, sleep filled chuckle, ‘You with me darlin?’ He blinked his eyes a few times, clearing them of sleep as his gaze settled on Kai’s face just a few inches away from his– he must have turned in his sleep, leaning against the side of Kai’s chest, he hummed his answer, smiling slightly as Kai chuckled again, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Sehun’s lips, Sehun returning the same amount. 

They spent however long it was, just looking at each other, hands entwined between their bodies as they both laid on their sides. Sehun took in just how gorgeous Kai looked in the morning light, enhancing just how golden his skin was and making it look as though he was glowing– the sun caught in the dip of his collars! It was also during this moment of silence that he thought over everything from their first meeting, to talking on the phone in the days running up to this event and he had a realisation, his brows furrowing ever so slightly, 

‘I don’t like alphas.’ Kai frowned, looking somewhat hurt, yet tried smiling, ‘I know… I know.’ Sehun didn’t like that look on his face, Kai looked as though he was going to move away and Sehun didn’t want that– leaning forward to press a rather firm, passionate kiss to his lips.

‘I like you though... ‘ He said the moment he pulled away from the kiss. There was Kai’s beautiful smile he wanted, the pink haired alpha, pulling him close into his chest, arms wrapped firmly around him, holding him in place, ‘I like you too darlin. I like you too!’


End file.
